digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 23, 2000 (En:) November 4, 2000 |continuity= }} The group become trapped under an offshore oil platform, and all hope for a swift rescue lies with Cody as he's sent off in the only escape pod. Synopsis Searching for a new Digi-Egg MegaSeadramon traps the kids under an oil platform under the sea. Forced to secure the area to stop the area from flooding, they have a small air supply. The kids choose Cody to go for help in an emergency pod, knowing he needed to face his fear of water. Cody goes get Joe in the real world but has to lie to get him out of class. Meanwhile in the oil platform, the other kids find the Digi-Egg of Reliability and tells Cody to take it when comes to the rescue. Cody hesitates because he doesn't think he is reliable. But Joe explains to him why he is. He takes it and Armadillomon armor digivolves to Submarimon and with Ikkakumon, they defeat MegaSeadramon. Featured characters (6) * (6) * (6) * (6) * (13) * (22) |c5= * (6) *''Airdramon'' (14) * (20) * (21) *''Monochromon'' (25) |c6= *' ' (1) *'' '' (23) |c8= *''Armadillomon's dream form'' (18) *''Davis's dream Armadillomon form'' (19) * (24) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Well, this doesn't look like a dream. It sure looks real to me. What the heck is it?" :- Patamon discovers a submarine after Cody tells the group about his nightmares. Davis: "That's right! One for all and all for me!" T.K.: "I don't think that's how it goes." :- Davis butchering a famous motto to shift the odds in his favor. "Hi! This is Joe. Sorry I can't answer my cell phone right now, but I had to turn it off so it wouldn't ring during my biology test. I'm pretty good at biology, so I'll turn it back on real soon... Unless the test is on molecular biology. Oh, I have to go study. Bye." :- Same old Joe. "For once in your life, get off the computer and answer the phone." :- Joe, trying to get a hold of Izzy on his cell. Kari: "It's good to see you again. Have you lost weight?" Whamon: "A couple of pounds." :—Kari greets Whamon again after four years. "It's MegaSeadramon, my old foe! I have faced him once before in Tokyo, but I don't think I can defeat him unless I digivolve to Zudomon!" :-'Ikkakumon' remembers his last battle with MegaSeadramon. "Submarimon! Guardian of the Seas!" :- Armadillomon digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Other notes novel . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Submarimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Just like the Digi-Egg of Reliability, Joe's Crest of Reliability activated during a battle with MegaSeadramon, back in the Digimon Adventure episode City Under Siege helping to Digivolve to and defeat MegaSeadramon. *The Digimon that Davis imagines as Armadillomon's new Armor digivolution looks surprisingly similar to Armadillomon's Champion level, Ankylomon. }} de:Cody, der Retter